


intrusion

by leafykeith



Series: heroes on a budget [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, hmm, who are the new heroes???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeith/pseuds/leafykeith
Summary: kind of sequel to the first part except no actual plot??? and a lot of mystery. its 3 am and i felt inspired.no explicit Michael here, but come on we all know v is michael. if it isn't obvious, read the first work maybe. read notes pls.UNEDITED sorry for typos i suck at typingpls correct me if u see any errors and ill try to edit it once its a reasonable hour.





	intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this isnt good. its 3 am. fuck i just checked the clock. its 4 am. what a terrible time to write. this is actually not even related to plot. read the thing, then read the notes at the end.  
> also this is written as after the events of part 1, obviously, but it is not exactly a sequel. im writing things and they arent always in exact order. so the next thing i upload will be after part 1 but before this, you follow?

In retrospect, it wasn’t really their fault. They hadn’t really thought this plan through, but they usually just… bullshitted their way through fights. In their defense, that usually worked. They moved together like they could read each other’s mind, covering each other and shifting into blind spots, fists hitting skin, bullets hitting the wall, sometimes accompanied by blood splatters. It was terrible and they were in a constant state of panic throughout the fights, but they made it work, sharing smiles and out of breath laughter as they stood over the bodies, waiting for sirens.

But here they were, one shaking with anger while the other held the gun. It wasn’t unusual to be fighting against other people with powers, powers that could make lives miserable and break society down, but they usually weren’t taken down so easily. He watched his sidekick (? could he even be called a sidekick when he carried the gun?) trying to break the clear wall between them. He had considered breaking it himself, but seeing how agitated appeared, it wasn’t very high on the priority list. He held his partner’s gun in his hand, unaccustomed to the weight of it, shifting it between his hands as he tried not to imagine what it must be like to hold something that could destroy someone in an instant. There were loud bangs as his partner hit the wall, eyes glowing red, and he wondered briefly what would happen if he actually managed to break it.

 _Anger Inducement,_ the man had declared after the eyes had started to turn lilac, _is a strange power because you can’t really change minds, but you don’t really think clearly either, do you?_ He had smiled after the realization hit Jeremy, and it made him feel even worse, because he realized that he really was powerless in this situation. What did it matter if he could win in physical fights when he couldn’t even break out of this glassy prison without possibly having to attack his only friend in the place? It wasn’t even part of a world dominating plan. They were just trapped in glass boxes while their villain read a book. He couldn’t even be mad about their situation, his ancestors reminded him, it would be _extremely_ counterproductive. He backed up to the wall behind him and slid down, not moving his gaze from V, trying not to wince away from the red eyes, the lines looking like blood as they spread across his face.

 

He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there, watching ReVolt pace in his box, gun still heavy in his hands. The villain (the asshole hadn’t even given a name, just gotten into V’s mind and pushed them into these stupid boxes) stood up to stretch, eyes closed as he raised his arms. Jeremy looked at him lazily, but felt his spine go rigid as he caught motion in the camera monitors behind the asshole. It was just one shadow, but they were moving with purpose, pausing every once in a while. He looked around at the other screens, but didn’t see anyone else. _All you need is a distraction. He_ _cannot_ _catch on that someone else is here._ The gun’s weight was suddenly very heavy in his hand. It would be a distraction he could only use once. Jeremy hadn’t had a reason to use it, only take it from ReVolt before his eyes turned completely red, knowing the other gun didn’t have any bullets in it anymore (they had stopped yet another attempted bank robbery before they were lured into this place). He didn’t know if he was capable of pulling the trigger, and he felt his hands tense as he considered the consequences of pulling it. Would it make him sick? Or, worse, would he not feel anything at all? The shadow moved out of sight of one camera and appeared on the other monitor. _Getting closer._ His grip on the gun tightened. He glanced at the door. It was the only way in he had seen, but maybe this intruder had a different way of getting in? They were probably working smarter than him.

He was wrong.

Knocking on the door was definitely not a smarter way of getting in. It was, however, easier than getting trapped inside. The asshole turned back and narrowed his eyes at Jeremy, but must have seen the genuine confusion in his eyes.

He pressed a button on his dashboard and the door slid open.

 _What the fuck is an emo Sailor Moon doing here?_ He didn’t realize he said this out loud until the figure turned to him and glared.

“I’m more of Mercury. If anyone is Sailor Moon, its…” He looked around, searching for someone.

“I’m behind you, idiot.” He stepped aside, but there was no one behind him. Jeremy looked over at V, hoping that this distraction was enough to weaken the mind manipulation. V’s eyes were back to a lighter purple, confusion still on his face. The… man? Boy? Guy? At the door looked around the room again, but this time only to take it in.

“Well, I like your evil lair. It lacks some chains though-” He was cut off by the _click_ of a bullet entering the gun’s chamber. He tilted his head and smiled at the gun pointed between his eyes.

“Pull the trigger.”

Jeremy didn’t hear what they said after because the glass walls disappeared. He looked nervously at V, but sighed in relief as the glow returned back to its signature blue. He was about to hand back the gun when he felt someone grab his wrist and cover his mouth. V was sneaking over to listen in on the conversations, a soft buzz in the air.

“Don’t give him the gun yet. He’s the easiest to manipulate right now. It would be stupid to give him the gun.”

“Who are you?” There was a breathy laugh and he saw a girl flicker before his eyes. She winked and disappeared from his sight.

“Don’t worry about it. Just be ready in case something goes wrong.”

There was a man’s scream, followed by panicked gasping. Jeremy finally looked back to the action and took a step back as the asshole shivered, rubbing his arms and looking nervously around the room, blind to the people around him. He whimpered and backed further into the room.

The unfamiliar teenager snickered and clenched his fist tighter.

“Didn’t your mother tell you not to play with your food?” Jeremy jumped a little as the girl became visible again, pressing the button that had freed them, to trap the asshole in his own prison.

“That was dark, Gray. Even for you.” She rolled her eyes and picked up the gun from where the man had dropped in it fear. V reached for his, not remembering that it was empty or not wanting to make it obvious that they were at a disadvantage. Jeremy knew enough about guns to know how to use it, but he wasn’t nearly as skilled as V, and they both knew it. The girl looked over at him and V, stepping next to the boy and raising her eyebrow at them.

“Don’t worry, we didn’t come to hurt you or anything.”

“How did you know we were here?” Jeremy was glad ReVolt could speak, because his throat felt too tight to even breathe. The boy snickered again.

“We didn’t come here for you. We’ve been tracking this guy for a bit. We didn’t think he would have company over.” The girl elbowed him and gave him a look. “What?”

“You have zero tact. We really didn’t come here for you. Happy accident. You’re welcome by the way.” Jeremy felt an apology begin to bubble up, but ReVolt cut him off.

“We could’ve gotten out.” She snorted.

“Sure. And I’m pregnant with a tree.”

“What a weird comparison, Gray.” She turned to her partner and gave him another look.

“Is this really the time?” He raised his hands in surrender and she turned back to them, but paused and returned to face her partner. “Besides, I can’t say ‘and I can fly’ or ‘and pigs fly.’ I think that’s becoming a thing, isn’t it?” The boy nodded thoughtfully.

“I mean I guess? You aren’t great at having comebacks though.” She flipped him off and returned to Jeremy and V.

“Anyway, we’re probably gonna torture him a bit longer and then leave. You guys are free to go.” Jeremy stood up straighter.

“It’s kind of a _call the police_ situation, isn’t it?” She laughed.

“As if the cops do anything. Our methods work ninety-nine percent of the time.”

“What about the one percent?” The boy smiled, sending shivers down Jeremy’s spine.

“We come back.” His attention turned to the man in the box and he flinched as a scream filled the room.

 

“I don’t trust them.” Jeremy shifted from one foot to the other, looking between ReVolt and the girl in light blue (Gray?) as she looked over Brooke while the boy swayed slightly to flare the skirt in the evening breeze.

“I don’t either,” he replied softly, “but she cares about Brooke.”

 

Brooke had only been trying to walk home after work (her car had broken down and she didn’t live too far away, besides weren’t the streets supposed to be protected?) and she got caught in a little purse snatching. She had fought back briefly, before the guy pulled out a gun. She backed into an alley and _ran_ (Jeremy had never been so proud). She had literally run into Jeremy and ReVolt as they looked for more crime. Jeremy took one look at the panic in her eyes and her heavy breathing and reached out for one of V’s guns.

He knew guns weren’t his forte, but for his friends, he would do anything.

_(Would it one day be his downfall?)_

As they waited for the guy to follow her, Jeremy tried to calm her down. There wasn’t much he could do, so he hoped he could get her purse back and have her call Christine.

They’d been waiting for five minutes before V decided to go in and look for him. Maybe he could hack into the security system and identify him through that.

He heard V call out for him and told Brooke to stay where she was.

“Holy shit.” He was there alright, completely frozen in place. _Literally frozen in place._ Only his hand remained fine, just a bit blue from the rest of him being covered in ice. The purse dangled from the icy fingers.

“Sure is lucky ice came out. Could’ve been worse.” The boy was leaning against the wall, smirking slightly as he held his hand out, fingers extending out. The man’s eyes were bulging.

“What?” Jeremy didn’t even know what he was asking. The boy smiled and lowered his hand.

“Our dearest-” A click had the boy smiling wider.

“Say that one more time, Rose.” The girl flickered into existence and she didn’t move the gun from where she had it pointed. He closed his eyes and sighed. She started to lower it.

“Our dearest Gray has no control over her powers, so we’re truly lucky that she was able to not fuck this up.”  At least she let him finish his sentence. A **_bang_ ** and a _thud_ rang out, as he dropped, coughing out blood as he laughed.

“Remember when you cried the first time this happened?” **_Bang._ **

“Sucks that you’re only quiet when I kill you.”

 

“I know she cares about Brooke, but I _really_ don’t trust her. She can just… pull the trigger on him. And she doesn’t even care!” Jeremy nodded along, but he also watched as the girl was careful not to touch Brooke, even as she was attempting to comfort her. Brooke still sought it out, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly, watching the girl’s features grow softer. It was hard to identify her with her eye mask on, but Jeremy swore she looked vaguely familiar.

V touched his arm, and his focus went back to him. His voice was quiet and Jeremy could see the vulnerability in his eyes.

“I don’t trust him either,” tilting his head in the direction of the boy, who was very much alive, a bandage on his neck, like the type that Christine insisted he use for paper cuts.

“The only thing we can do is stay on guard and be ready. They’ll be useful allies, but we don’t have to work with them every time. We just need to find out more about them to see if they’re a threat. We need to know more about their powers and what their limits are.”

V nodded and took a deep breath, giving him a shaky smile.

 

The next morning, he answered Christine at the first ring and listened to her rant about how Brooke hadn’t called her until an hour ago to tell her that she had been involved in an incident the night before because _she hadn’t wanted to worry Chris as if that was reason enough._ Jeremy muffled his laughter and agreed to show up at Brooke’s house to confront and comfort her.

When Jeremy asked what she thought of the other heroes, he was surprised to hear that this was not the first time that Brooke had been rescued by them, specifically by the girl. Chris teased Brooke about this, telling her to not follow in Michael’s footsteps and fall in love with a hero, and they laughed as Brooke admitted that she had already considered buying a poster.

Jeremy asked her again when they were leaving, in a more serious tone. Brooke gave him a slight smile.

“The extreme always seems to make an impression.”

Interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> see what i mean? we didn't even advance the plot. all we got was some shitty introduction to new ppl that i probably didnt write correctly, so i mean,,,, sorry about that.  
> who do u think the heroes are??? their powers??? whats going on??? wheres the actual part 2??  
> u've seen thru my shitty facade. u got me. this isnt the real part 2. this is smth i wrote at 4 am because i felt desperate to update.i just started spring break so uhhh maybe more time to work on part 2. part 2 will show Some Advancement of plot but a diff story arc. we havent actually entered jeremy's story arc. itll be somewhat related but the other hero's arc is more about acceptance and rebuilding bonds,, maybe helping another person do the same. it will also include some ppl who arent from the bmc universe. jeremy's story arc is still messy though, and itll probs be divided into two parts.  
> until then, feel free to yell @ me on tumblr or in comments bc i see Everything and reply. i am also known to spill every secret within 5 minutes of talking to me. please im fuckin lonely.


End file.
